


Love of my life, can't you see?

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: K5 - forced soulbonding(art)





	Love of my life, can't you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Love of my Life' by Queen
> 
> I have a whole story in my mind about this drawing (obviously!) but I think I'd like to know what you think, if you'd be so kind to let me know! Thank you for spending your time watching my works: it's a BINGO!
> 
> And now: THERE'S A FIC!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637401/chapters/49005944  
> Written by the amazing tisfan: go read it, thank you!

[](https://ibb.co/m6mzJ56)


End file.
